Lazy Afternoons
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – All Kai wanted to do was go back to sleep, but sleep is the last thing Rei has on his mind. [KaiRei] [Yaoi]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – All Kai wanted to do was go back to sleep, but sleep is the last thing Rei has on his mind. (Kai/Rei) (Yaoi)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: I have no idea where this came from. I'm not a yaoi writer so anyone telling me how crap this is will be ignored cus I know it already people. 

**Muse:** Yes! She finally admits she can't write for shit.

_Dedi:_ I don't think that was what she was saying at all.

Lamb: It's Ok Dedi, let him have his fantasy.

_Dedi:_ If you say so. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade** cus she has been amazing this last week putting up with all the shit that Lamb has been dealing with. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

If walls had eyes,

Mine... they would see the love in sight,

They would see,

Me... in your arms in ecstasy,

And with every move they'd know I love you so,

* * *

**Lazy Afternoons**

The gentle rise and fall of Kai's chest was relaxing and almost hypnotic. Rei sighed contentedly, lulled by the rhythmic sound of the heartbeat of the sleeping phoenix. The room was warmed buy the fire roughing in the grate, but outside an arctic wind blew snowflakes in whirling tornadoes. But from his place on the sofa, wrapped in his lover's embrace, the view through the window looked to Rei like a picture on a Christmas card.

Rei shifted position slightly, wriggling in an effort to get even closer to Kai. The Russians grip tightened on the neko-jin that was lying on top of him. Rei stilled and relaxed against the older male's chest. "I thought you were asleep?"

"Hmm, did you?" Kai replied his voice thick and heavy with sleep.

"Yeah." Rei sighed, yawing in the way that always reminded Kai of a sleepy kitten. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Well even Tyson couldn't sleep through someone trying to climb inside his skin, never mind me." He murmured, rubbing his chin on the top a Rei's head.

When Rei didn't respond but simply snuggled closer Kai couldn't prevent the smile that tugged at his lips. With one hand Kai caressed his tigers back, running his fingers up and down the younger males spine with smooth languid strokes.

The raven-haired boy mumbled incomprehensibly as he burred his head in the crook of Kai's neck, his warm breath making the pale skin slightly damp. The filmier winter sent filled him, and he drew deep breaths, dragging the fragrance down into his lungs. Kai's hand continued to wonder freely over the tigers back, his own movements lulling him back into the waiting embrace of sleep.

He could feel his lids falling shut and made no attempt to keep his eyes open, enjoying too much the warm sensation of lying on the sofa, Rei wrapped in his arms. Kai felt that nothing beyond the snow cowered window existed, that they were the only two people in the world and he hoped that they could stay locked behind closed doors until the end of time.

Without warning Kai felt the sharp sensation of needle sharp teeth nipping at his neck. He tensed his body and immediately Rei stopped nibbling on the smooth skin. For a moment Kai waited and then gradually he let his body relax once more.

Crimson orbs snapped open as once again the phoenix felt Rei's teeth graze over the pulse spot in his neck. In one swift movement Kai dislodged Rei's head from its resting-place and pushed himself up so that he was propped on his elbows. Rei gave a lopsided smile at the height advantage the new turn of events had given him.

"I thought you said you didn't mean to wake me?" Kai queried looking shrewdly up at the still grinning face of his tiger.

"Well I didn't," Rei said, a playful mischief gleaming in his molten eyes. "But that doesn't mean I want you to go back to sleep."

"And you always get what you want, don't you." Kai said raising one dark brow at Rei, who closed his eyes and started to nod his head. But surprise forced the golden orbs wide open and for a moment the world spun crazily around Rei and when it stilled he found himself lying on the sofa looking up into Kai's smirking face.

* * *

**Muse:** See a total load of balls! 

Lamb: Yes Muse, no Muse, three bags full Muse. I just give up.

_Dedi:_ I can't say I blame you, so **Iluvbeyblade** we hope you like it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
